hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers
Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers is one of the telefilms in the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. It was the first feature-length animated film to star Scooby-Doo. Plot Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo visit the haunted Beauregard Mansion and hire a trio of ghost exterminators to help them find a treasure to which Shaggy is the sole living heir. The ghost exterminators are ghosts themselves: straight man Freako, jocular Shrieko and cowardly Meeko. Voice cast * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Sorrell Booke as Sheriff Rufus Buzby and T.J. Buzby * Rob Paulsen as Shrieko and a dispatcher * Ronnie Schell as Freako * Jerry Houser as Meeko * Arte Johnson as Farquard and the Skull Ghost * Victoria Carroll as Sadie-Mae Scroggins * William Callaway as Billy-Bob Scroggins, the Circus Ape, Beauregard's ghost, the headless horseman and the ghost in the attic * Michael Rye as the mayor * June Foray as a witch * Hamilton Camp as the ghostly laugh in the witch's song Credits * "Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Featuring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Voices: Sorrell Booke, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Victoria Carroll, June Foray, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Unit Head: Lew Ott * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Lee Evans, Bill Frake, Kirk Hanson, Brian Hogan, Di Rudder, Jim Stenstrum, Donna Zeller * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Storyboard: Robert Taylor * Directors: Paul Sommer, Carl Urbano * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Key Layouts: Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Animation Supervisor: Jon McClenahan * Animation: Murray Debus, Steven Taylor * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Key Backgrounds: Martin Forte, Patti Palmer, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Marzette Quilty * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ellen Bayley * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey * Xerography: Star Wirth * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Technical Director: Terry Smith * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * "Main Title Theme" · Music by: William Hanna - Lyrics by: William Hanna * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Terry Moore * Sound Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, Tim Iverson * Editors: Robert Ciglia, Jim Faris * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved See also * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf External links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo's Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Movies Category:The Funtastic Index